


The Poor Man’s Son

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because Harry loves Ginny." Sirius's half lidded gray yes swivled to Ron and lock on him. His mouth pulled into a sarcastic almost grin. "You love Harry. And I lived for James."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poor Man’s Son

Ron balled his fist as he watched Ginny titter and touch and play. 

She drew her fingers through his messy black hair as she kissed him.

Ron never hated his sister more, because this is what she always did. This is what she was best at.  
Taking what belonged to him.

He never had anything that was solely his own before. Everything he owned was second hand. His trunk was once Bills, his clothes had more often than not been handed down from Bill to Charlie to Percy to the twins until they finally got to him. His wand was one salvaged from the home of an uncle he never met until second year when he had finally gotten a replacement and even then that one had been pulled from the family vault.

The twins had spoken to Harry first, but he, Ronald, had befriended him first. He was the first to hear Harry’s fears. The first to comfort him after night terrors, both Dursley and Voldemort induced. The first to teach his wide-eyed friend about chess and Quidditch and life as a wizard. He had been the first to rescue Harry when he was wasting away during the summer before second year. He was the first person chosen for the second task-- Harry's most precious person.

Not Ginny. Not his spoiled princess of a sister who always got the best of everything. Her clothes were always off the sale rack she had never once worn something second hand. Her wand was new as well and she was the daughter mum always wanted. It made him sick to his stomach as he watched from behind the banister of the stair well.

"He's exactly like James you know?"

Ron turned sharply at the sound of a voice he knew all too well. "Hey, Sirius."

The man nodded absentmindedly, "He's like James and you are like me."

"You're losing it, man." Ron grumbled as he leaned against the wall refusing to acknowledge Harry's hands trailing up his baby sister's blouse.

"Maybe, its possible, this house does strange things to you." He reverted back to his previous train of thought, "Harry has eyes for no one but her am I right?"

"You're not wrong, I can tell you that much."

"James was the same way. Lily was everything to him, it was insane when she was pregnant. He was always buying her pretty baubles, different cakes anything to make her smile at him. He loved her so much it hurt."

"Why does this mater?"

"Because Harry loves Ginny." Sirius's half lidded gray eyes swiveled to Ron and locked on him. His mouth pulled into a sarcastic almost grin. "You love Harry. And I lived for James." The redness crept up from his chest to the tips of his ears, obscuring his freckles and making those sky blue eyes stand out all the more. "Its okay, no one else knows. Just me. You have to go through it to know it."

"So how did you get over it." Ron muttered, his blue eyes avoiding looking away from the carpet under his feet.

"I never did. I kept trying." Sirius ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed wistfully. "Did you know that i used to be gorgeous? my hair was curly, healthy shiny my face was round --perpetually childish and i was always fit. I obsessed over how i looked. I was meticulous everyday i spent two hours getting ready just hoping to catch James eye. I caught every one else instead and no matter what i did James was focused on lily

The point of all this, don't waste your time. Don't live for him because it will ruin you. You can still be happy, you know. Its too late for me, so I want you to make it instead."

Ron looked the fugitive in the eye and leaned forward pressing his lips against the wider chapped pair that had caught his eye. "You're still young you know, We could learn to move on together I suppose?"

"I can't." Sirius pulled away pain in his eyes, "James took just about everything I had to give when he died and Azkaban took the rest."

"I’m a poor man’s son. I've done with out all my life, I can do with out now as well." Ron murmured and turned his back on everything as he ascended the stairs.

-Fin


End file.
